dinoattackrpg01fandomcom-20200215-history
Beta Force
Beta Force was a villainous organization founded by rogue Alpha Team agent Beta. History During Mission Deep Freeze, Beta became interested in Ogel's Mind-Control Orbs, even ruining a rescue operation so that he could download some data. When Voltage confronted him about this, Beta announced his hatred of Alpha Team and betrayed his teammates. To stop Voltage from escaping, Beta jumped in front of his speeder and lost his legs as a result. Although Beta was presumed dead, he actually survived and went into hiding. Beta Force was founded by Beta by mid-2010, presumably to extract revenge on the world. During the Dino Attack, Beta Force revealed itself when the organization sent several cloaked fighter jets to LEGO City to attack a T-1 Typhoon piloted by Voltage and Databoard, among other Dino Attack agents. The Dino Attack agents were confused by their invisible enemy, until Voltage managed to shoot the cloaking generator and reveal the fighter jet squadron. He also was able to catch a glimpse of the organization's name written on one of the jets. The fighters swarmed the T-1 Typhoon, but with their positions now revealed, they were quickly shot down. The squad of Dino Attack agents encountered creatures mutated by Beta Force. They tracked the mutants' origin to Beta Force's laboratory and investigated. Voltage shot a computer, which caused the building to go under lockdown to prevent a containment breach, and by the time they reached the lab on the upper floor, they found it empty of scientists. As they took note of the chemicals in the lab, including a supply of Mutant Dino Serum, the Dino Attack agents' presence was discovered and they soon found themselves battling Beta Force soldiers. Then, the lab's mutants broke free of their containment and attacked both Beta Force and Dino Attack Team. During the battle, the Shadows slipped in and kidnapped Databoard, denying association with Beta Force. As Beta Force's numbers dwindled, Dino Attack Team pulled out of the lab. No further records of Beta Force exist, leaving most to believe that the team disbanded following the containment breach at their lab. Organization Beta Force was largely secretive, with very little information currently available on their organization, motives, or goals. Beta Force possesses advanced cloaking technology, produced from a cylindrical cloaking generator that flies alongside their fighter jet fleets to hide them from radars and even the visible spectrum, making them nearly invisible. However, the generator itself is not cloaked, and destroying it will reveal the whole squadron. For offensive measures, Beta Force jets are armed with laser cannons that shoot rapid bolts of energy. Beta Force's only known base of operations was a laboratory, where they conducted experiments and mutations. Databoard theorized that Beta was inspired by the Dino Attack to make mutants of his own. These mutants were six-foot-tall humanoids, strong enough to break through solid steel. However, they were savage and uncontrollable, attacking Beta Force's own soldiers. Trivia *The details of Beta Force, including their defeat, are not known, having presumably been lost in the hacking incident if they were ever written by Nura. Therefore, the current status and whereabouts of Beta himself remain unconfirmed, as he did not appear in person in Dino Attack RPG, aside from a flashback. Category:Villains Category:Organizations Category:Nura